


The flowers

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: She hadn't thought much when, after the monsters were freed from the mountain, on the opening day of her school, she had found a large bouquet of everlasts in a vase, on the desk of her classroom.





	The flowers

Toriel loved flowers. All sorts of flowers. Not just flowers, actually, plants in general. She was the one who placed flowerpots everywhere in the king's castle when she lived there. And of course, when she exiled herself in the ruins, she had filled her new house with plants she'd found here and there in the desolated entrance of the Underground. Cacti, water sausages, daffodils and of course the buttercups she kept in her bedroom to remember.

She hadn't thought much when, after the monsters were freed from the mountain, on the opening day of her school, she had found a large bouquet of everlasts in a vase, on the desk of her classroom. She thought they were charming and delivered her lessons without thinking about it.

The everlasts were dry after a few days. The next Monday, they had been replaced by a pretty bouquet of purple pansies, in the same vase. Toriel started to suspect something which was confirmed when, the next week, the vase held a tiny freesia bouquet with a nice scent, then the week after this, a few yellow roses.

The flowers came and went, week after week. Never too many. Never too persistent. They were just there, in their vase, on the corner of the desk, by the window. Toriel didn't talk about them. Didn't answer. Sometimes, she'd pluck petals that she'd leave to dry between two pages of a dictionary.

And one day, a Monday morning, after finishing his work as the school's gardener, Asgore was surprised and moved to find, next to the vase he had come to change the flowers from, a tiny bouquet of nemophila, held together by a blade of grass.


End file.
